


Obi Wan is a slut

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Mpreg, Multi, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: The various prompt fills and writings I do of various Obi Wan pairings. Tags will be added as fics added. Will earn the E rating soon enough.





	Obi Wan is a slut

**Author's Note:**

> So each individual pairing doesn't really have enough fics to warrant it being given it's own collection (apart from Obianidala + Obikin which are here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124588/chapters/14035771 ). So instead I am putting them all in one place and that place is here. 
> 
> Each chapter will have the pairing warnings and prompt (if it has one) at the top. 
> 
> Also there are some that are either a bit too long for me to want to put them in this collection or just otherwise I feel like need to have their separate fic. Those will be posted as their own fic - there even already are some.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Something where Obi Wan tells Rex he's pregnant with bonus Anakin and Ahsoka reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Rex/Obi Wan 
> 
> Warnings: mpreg, canon-typical danger 
> 
> I spent so long on picking the planet for the throw-away line in this thing it isn’t even funny. 
> 
> The bonus is separated at the end because it didn’t fit with the flow + tone of the main bit but I still wanted to write and include it.

“Commander, may I talk with you privately?” Obi Wan says and Rex has a feeling it is one of their ‘conversations’ where they drop all formality and just become two people instead of Clone Trooper and Master Jedi.

“Of course General,” he replies, ignoring the looks his brothers send him. He knows most of them at the very least suspect about his relationship with Obi Wan. They have tried to keep it hidden but there is only so much he can do when he shares so much of his life with his brothers. It is made even more difficult when the missions involve basically living on top of each other. Only so much privacy that can actually be maintained. So far he counts them lucky in the fact that nobody has actually found them in a compromising position. He knows simultaneous vanishings are just as damning though.

He follows Obi Wan through the ship and to the small, private, quarters of the Jedi. And they are small, cramped almost, with really only enough room for a bunk and space to walk around it. They are private though, which is more than Rex can say about his quarters. Rex takes off his helmet as he enters, resting it on the floor.

Obi Wan sits on the bed and gestures for Rex to sit across from him. It is slightly strange. Sure, the two of them do more than merely have sex when they are alone but conversation is rarely held so formally. It almost feels like Rex has walked into a private briefing. He supposes it might be, some secret mission that not even his brothers can know about. He straightens at the thought, finding himself shifting into the professional personas they had both been forced to take up as part of their relationship.

Obi Wan raises his eyebrow but doesn’t comment on it. Instead he seems focused on himself, contemplating the words he is going to use like he does during particularly difficult negotiations.

“Do you remember what happened on Corellia?” Obi Wan asks after a minute.

“Yes.” Rex doubts he would be forgetting it anytime soon. A poison gas leak and Obi Wan’s respirator failing mere moments before he and General Skywalker could get the door and ventilation shafts open from the outside.

“Kix thought it was a good idea to run a blood scan afterwards. Just to make sure I hadn’t accidently inhaled any,” Obi Wan explains, his voice calm and even, as if he is not talking about having potentially inhaled lethal fumes.

“And had you?” Rex can’t actually remember that much about the gas apart from the fact that it could kill should one inhale enough of it. What would a small dose of it do? Could it do enough damage to cause problems later? Was Obi Wan telling him that despite getting the door open they had failed to actually save him?

“Thankfully no. No, the results came back with some unusual peaks in my hormones. So we decided to run a second one more focused on what they could indicate.” Obi Wan looks at him as if expecting him to be able to know what tests were being run. All Rex could think is that Obi Wan’s constant refusal to care for himself in favour of others had caused some detriment to him.

“And?”

“I’m pregnant,” Obi Wan says, again, so calmly. Meanwhile Rex feels like General Skywalker has taken control of the command vessel and seen if he can spin it like a fighter. And, oh, maybe he was supposed to figure it out himself at the comment of hormonal fluctuations.

“Rex?” Obi Wan’s hand comes to rest on his knee and he supposes he probably had been gaping like a fish for an unknown amount of time.

“I’m sorry sir. I think I need you to repeat what you just said. I didn’t get it the first time.”

“I’m pregnant,” Obi Wan repeats obligingly and, yes, Rex hadn’t mistakenly heard him wrong. He feels like everything is stabilising again, his view no longer spinning.

“Right.” It takes a moment more for his brain to fully process it and then he’s working on getting the top half of Obi Wan’s robes off. Obi Wan allows it, and lies back on his bunk, giving Rex the ability to rest his hand on his stomach. It looks the same as it had the previous time they had managed to get each other’s clothes off. Feels the same too, all firm muscle gained from battle. Yet he doesn’t doubt what Obi Wan has told him.

“You can’t tell yet,” Obi Wan says, watching him and his reaction.

“But I will be?”

“Oh, all too soon, yes.”

“Right.” His mouth feels dry and he cannot seem to bring himself to remove his hand from Obi Wan’s stomach. “Have you told anyone else yet?”

“No. Other than Kix of course, but he won’t say anything unless I tell him to.”

“Right. So we do we do now?” He isn’t entirely certain what the right course of action is for a pregnant General.

“We tell Anakin and the Council and talk to Kix and figure out which, if any, of my duties I can actually continue.” Of course Obi Wan couldn’t continue doing all the tasks he current does now that he’s pregnant. Rex knows he isn’t the only one already scared when Obi Wan goes out into battle that he will not return. Adding an unborn child into the mix will only make it worse.

“Who will take over?”

“Anakin, probably. Hopefully.” Obi Wan sighs and brings a hand up to massage his temples. “This really isn’t the most convenient time for this.”

“We’ll figure it out.” Rex leans down to kiss Obi Wan. They will. He doesn’t care what he has to do, they will figure out how to make it work. Rex has little doubt that his brothers will also be willing to do whatever they need to in order to make it work.

Obi Wan’s hand falls and his arms settle around Rex’s back. “We will.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay so what’s up?” Anakin asks, leaning against the wall of the small meeting room they had taken for the conversation. Ahsoka perched on the table and Obi Wan bites back the want to remind her that there are chairs should she want to sit.

“There’s something that has come up and I will need your assistance moving forward,” he explains simply.

The two share a look before Anakin speaks for them both. “Sure. What’s up?”

“I’m pregnant.” There is no point in explaining how he found out about it. It didn’t really matter now as much as the fact itself. “As you can probably imagine that means-“

“Wait. Hold up. You’re pregnant.” Anakin glances between Obi Wan and Rex as if they are both insane. He resists the urge to chastise his former Padawan for being rude if only because he can admit that it is hardly the most expected news.

“Yes. As I was saying.”

“You are aware we’re in the middle of a kriffin’ war right?”

“Yes Anakin, I am aware.” He might have actually delayed telling anyone if there wasn’t for the pressing need on them by the war.

“Snips, cover your ears.”

“I don’t have any ears Master.”

“Then leave the room for a moment please?”

Ahsoka crossed her arms, making it clear she wasn’t about to be kicked out of the conversation anytime soon. Obi Wan wondered how Anakin was going to deal with that.

“Fine.” Apparently he chose rolling his eyes and pretending she had done as he told her. “Did you two not think to use protection to avoid this?”

“I can assure you if we had not been using protection we would be in this situation a lot earlier.” Seeing as how Obi Wan had been the one to teach Anakin about the existence of such things he refused to let his former-Padawan try and use it to embarrass him.

“Okay. Wow. I’m going to leave the room.” Ahsoka says, getting up from the table and all-but fleeing. She pauses at the door before finishing her escape. “Congratulations though. You know I’ll help how I can.”

“Of course. Thank you Ahsoka.” Rex gives his own thanks before she leaves the room and shuts the door.

“Have you told the Council yet?” Anakin asks once the door is shut and they are sure no-one else can listen in once more.

“I’ll tell them when we get back to Coruscant.”

“Good luck with them. I don’t think it’ll go down well.” There is a mixture of pity and humour in Anakin’s eyes and Obi Wan is sure he can feel the brief gratitude that it isn’t Anakin that has to tell the Council about an accidental pregnant through what lingers of their bond.  

“No, I don’t imagine it will be a particularly pleasant conversation.” Anakin is right in the fact that they are at war. It is far from the most ideal time to be getting pregnant. Obi Wan grimaces at what the rest of the Council is going to have to say about it.

“Whatever they say though, I’ll help however I can.” Anakin moves from where he is standing at the wall to in front of Obi Wan, loyalty radiating off him. Obi Wan is sure even if the Council kicked him out of the Order, and Rex the army, Anakin would still be there to help them.

“Thank you Anakin.”

“Of course Master.” Anakin rests his hand on Obi Wan’s shoulder, before turning his attention onto Rex, and his other hand moves to rest on his shoulder as well. “And congratulations, both of you.”

“Thank you General.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is GoddessofRoyalty if you want to come talk to me there.


End file.
